A Leap
by Lex Lexa
Summary: RivaMika. Mikasa runs to Levi's side in the infirmary following a severe injury. Set post s3 so spoilers for manga.


As soon as she found out where her Captain was she ran to his side. Mikasa felt no regret about grabbing the medic by the scruff of his collar and demanding his location within the infirmary. Levi had been victim to a nasty thunder spear explosion and was presumed dead just hours ago. Mikasa was supposed to be attending a meeting with the military higher ups to debrief them following the Yeagerist attack but she sent a replacement in her stead. She needed to see him to believe he was going to be okay.

The officer gasped as she approached his bed when saw the scar that ran from the top of his face to the bottom, amongst all the other terrible injuries he had suffered. Mikasa got on her knees at his bedside; she began to tremble, feeling herself become overwhelmed with emotion.

Levi slowly opened his eyes, "Mikasa?"

"Captain, you look awful." She clenched her fists, trying to control the urge to cry. "I'm so glad you're alive!" He voice broke.

Levi gave her a tired smile, "Stop crying you idiot, did you really think I'd die that easily?"

"What were you thinking making that trap with the thunder spears?!" She belted out. "You're insane!"

"In hindsight it was a very bad idea." Levi admitted, then patted the bed. "Don't sit on the floor it's filthy, come sit here."

Mikasa obeyed his request and sat down on the edge of his bed facing him, studying his injuries and assessing them herself.

"Where's the scarf?" Levi raised an eyebrow, eyeing her unbuttoned shirt with the scarf noticeably missing from her neck.

The officer took in a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "I've thrown it away" she began, trembling as she spoke, "because I know now, I know why I always protect him… it's in our blood. That's why we put everything on the line for him again and again. It's not by choice. We were made to protect him."

Levi sighed and shifted his body in discomfort, "I see. So that's it…" he stared up at the ceiling, his mind began connecting all the dots. "I had a strange feeling when I left to take Zeke to the city... I realised that I had been fighting for that brat all this time and I started to wonder why the fuck I'd been doing it."

Tears began to spill faster down her cheeks, "Eren said that the real me was left behind the day my powers were awakened, he said I was just a sheep who had no thoughts of my own."

"Listen to me," Levi grabbed onto her arm, he felt himself become incredibly angry, "Don't even entertain that idea, I'm serious."

Mikasa buried her head in her hands, now unable to control her sobbing.

Levi felt his insides twist, she was in so much pain and he felt it too. "Mikasa, come." He pulled at her arm, beckoning her to hug him.

She lowered her hands from her face, puzzled at his sudden affection, "What?"

Without giving her a chance to comply, he dragged her towards him, it hurt his body to do so and he groaned as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against him. The kindness of his gesture broke Mikasa, she sobbed into his shoulder with high pitched sharp intakes of breaths between sobs. Levi stroked her hair, whispering comforting words to her as she cried her heart out.

When her sobs subsided, she turned to look at him, shifting her body so she lay next to him. "I'm sorry, Levi."

He smiled as she used his first name, "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you got rid of that fucking scarf."

"Me too." Mikasa laughed despite herself, "I should go, you need your rest."

"No, please don't," he said, "you're the only one around here I can stand in this hell hole."

"Oh really?" She smiled up at him with a glint in her eye; she couldn't help but tease him, "am I your favourite then?"

Levi used his thumb to wipe the remainder of her tears away from her cheek. "You know that's always been the case."

"I see." She said with an air of suspicion but did as she was told and relaxed her body on to him, enjoying the embrace nonetheless. Mikasa slid her hand onto her chest and he quickly placed his own hand on top of hers, the gesture made her blush. "Captain, are you on a lot of painkillers right now?"

"Yep." He said sleepily. Mikasa couldn't help but giggle.

Levi continued, "I'm fed up of this shitty world. It's always been shit, full of shit people who turn into shit Titans and I don't want to feel shit anymore." He rambled as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"Is that right?"

"You're beautiful and you smell good too."

Mikasa playfully poked at his cheek, "How much morphine have they been giving you?"

Ignoring her last statement he grabbed her cheek, pulling on it, "Marry me." He said with an air of command.

"Sure, okay" she giggled deciding she would just amuse him for now.

Levi frowned at her and pulled her closer to him. "No I'm being serious you're the best woman I've ever met. I've been thinking about this for a while now, so don't argue with me."

"You have, huh?" Mikasa linked their fingers together.

"Stop being an idiot. I'm trying to confess my love for you." He grumbled.

Mikasa hadn't decided whether it was the morphine making him talk nonsense or if it was making him tell the truth, either way she couldn't deny there had always been something between them. Over the years they had become very close. It had started once Eren had left for Marley, one late night of drinking had meant they had spent the night together and since then they had sort of fell into their own routine of spending more and more time together. Armin had even commented that they acted like an old married couple these days but for him to seriously propose to her right now seemed like a massive leap. She thought back to the moments before they left in the airship for Marley, Levi had very dramatically grabbed her and kissed her like something out of a romance novel, Mikasa smiled to herself.

"Well, I won't lie…" She reached up and stroked his face, "I've thought about it too."

Levi winced as he leaned down to kiss her, a soft kiss that lingered before he couldn't deal with the pain anymore and rested his head back onto his pillow. "Good." He said grumpily and closed his eyes.

Mikasa watched him as he seemed to drift off to sleep; she couldn't help but smile at him. "Shall I leave you to rest, Levi?"

"No..." He ordered her, squeezing her body tightly, "I told you to stay, didn't I?"

"Alright then..." Mikasa kicked off her boots and snuggled into his chest. She would stay. The warmth and comfort of being in his arms made her sleepy too; she let out a heavy yawn and closed her eyes. The officer was happy to be back in his arms.


End file.
